


Diligence

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Family, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/isilweth/pic/0006k2k4">this panel</a> in <i>JSA #55</i> and refers to <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/isilweth/gallery/00017xqa?page=1&.view=grid">the oath Alan gives</a> in <i>JSA #50</i>, "I won't fail <b>you</b> again. You or <b>any</b> of the <b>children</b> of the <b>Justice Society</b>. <b>That</b> is my <b>oath</b>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diligence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://serenography.livejournal.com/profile)[**serenography**](http://serenography.livejournal.com/) for Thanks to the wonderful beta and to [](http://shardsofblu.livejournal.com/profile)[**shardsofblu**](http://shardsofblu.livejournal.com/) for the prompt.

Alan remembered them, huddled together against the window. Her green hair bounced a bit in the light, and his brown hair partially obscured by shadow. His children together with him and Molly. He never thought he'd see the day. His _family_.

Jenny talked with him as she'd always sought to do. Told him the little details about her life. Her conflicts between her love for Kyle and her homesickness for Earth; her endeavors with the Outsiders to forge a team worth leading; her continued devotion to her brother despite everything. He finally _knew_ his daughter and found her to be a woman of courage and compassion.

Todd talked to him now too, something he'd never done. Something Alan very recently despaired would never happen. Alan visited him at the DEO Hospital every single day whether Director Bones liked it or not. At first, the visits had been nearly silent, but gradually, slowly, Todd had opened up to him. He'd told him about his guilt from Milwaukee and Ian Karkull; his determination to live each day without succumbing to the shadows speaking to him; his difficulty coming out; his pain from possibly losing his faith, and definitely losing his powers; the freedom of finally being able to love and know he is loved in return. His son was a man of intelligence and resilience and Alan was acutely aware of how he'd almost lost him.

Alan had saved him. Saved them both. The Sentinel had been magic incarnate, but he'd sacrificed the Starheart to be human again and a father finally.

Their _presence_ shone in his mind as brightly as his green flame. As he tucked himself in next to Molly, the first Green Lantern closed his eyes, kissed his ring and repeated his new oath to always be there for his children. He would not fail them again.


End file.
